The story kate started but never finished
by Juliet Pleaser
Summary: Sorry, this is being stopped..maybe for a while
1. Chapter1 the fight over h2o

Chapter 1----------------****---------------------Chapter1  
  
Van and Fiona were sitting on the edge of a pool sort of thing, not talking, just thinking. Which is weird because they were usually chatting away like kookaburras.  
  
A/N- Don't tease me about the kookaburra thing.I couldn't think of anything else :-s  
  
Van noticed Irvine creeping up on Fiona and gave a sort of shout. Before Fiona could turn around she was pushed into the pool. Irvine ran away laughing. Fiona jumped off the bottom of the pool and (thinking it was Van who pushed her) grabbed hold of Van's leg and yanked him into the water. Irvine was watching from behind a nearby tree. He ran away laughing so that he could tell Moonbay.  
  
Van and Fiona were having a fight, which includes a Big Mac, a cheeseburger, two milkshakes and a large fries. If you hadn't already noticed that was a joke. It included wet dirt being thrown into each others mouths, chasing Van into the middle of the pool where there was a deep hole so Van fell in and the action that stopped the fight altogether. This action was Van tearing off Fiona's dress. It had ripped all the way down the side so Fiona could not put it back on again. She was in her underwear so she would be very embarrassed, walking back to her tent to change when everyone was watching.  
  
Zeke ran up at that moment and burst out laughing. His tail created a small cloud of dirt and dust when his tail hit the ground. Fiona had no choice. She got out of the pool and Van and Zeke stepped laughing immediately. She grabbed Vans jacket which was dry and tied it around her waist, she walked up to Van. She kicked him in the shin and hissed "I'm gonna get you back for this Van Flyheight! Just you wait!!" She snatched her soaking wet, torn dress and wrapped it around her chest. She walked away scowling.  
  
Yes, I know. Its pretty corny but this is my first fanfiction I've ever written in my life. Well maybe not the first but the first one in about 2 years. I'm going to write another chapter as soon as I can and I don't know when that'll be. Probably in the next week. Please give me a review on this chapter!! :) Love Kate 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2 That night when everybody was asleep Fiona crept out of the tent, being careful not to wake Van. She went past the zoids, past the tent and into the forest ahead of her.  
  
Van woke up as soon as Fiona had left the tent. He looked over to where Fiona should have been and was surprised to see she wasn't there. He heard her footsteps outside and eased himself out of his sleeping bag. He was just fast enough to see her disappear into the forest and went after her. He knew where she was going. She was going to the pool  
  
When Van reached the pool he saw sitting at the edge. He walked over and sat down. Fiona was startled and almost fell into the pool again! Van caught her.  
  
A/N- this bit isn't meant to be romantic if you think it is. 'Cause catching somebody before they fall into a pool is a pretty FRIENDLY thing to do.don't you think?  
  
"I'm sorry Fiona, but I'm not starting another fight with you. Especially not at 3am." Van said  
  
"It's 3am?" Fiona replied "I'm sorry for waking you up and I'm sorry for having a fight with you yesterday."  
  
"Well I'm sorry for tearing your dress"  
  
Fiona blushed and smiled evilly.  
  
"Like I said, Van.I'M GONNA GET YOU!" Fiona yelled, pushing Van into the water. She quickly stepped away from the edge and giggled. Van climbed out of the pool and ran at Fiona. Fiona ran off back to their camp as fast as a hare on steroids. Van ran after her. Fiona ran inside her tent and zipped it up. She tried to hold it there but (obviously) Van was stronger and he yanked it down and began tickling Fiona. Fiona squealed and giggled until Irvine shouted: "SHUTTUP IF YOU DON'T WANT YOUR HEADS RIPPED OFF" Van stopped ticking Fiona even though Fiona didn't stop giggling until she heard Irvine's footsteps.  
  
"One more sound and I'll- Why are you soaking wet?" Irvine questioned  
  
"It's a long story." Van replied  
  
"I pushed him into a pool," Fiona said "but he asked for it."  
  
"What do you mean he asked for it?" Irvine asked  
  
"He ripped my dress right down the side so I had to sneak back into my tent and change without anyone seeing."  
  
"Uuuuuh.okay. Well would you mind stopping that laughing? I want to get some SLEEP!"  
  
Yes. This chapter is almost as corny as the first one. But I CAN'T help it. Don't forget that I want someone to tell me what they think of my story so far..please? 


	3. Chapter 3

Look everyone. I am just not going anywhere with this story it's been like.ºmaybe this could happen and then this but what would happen in the middle, maybe this could happen in the middle.oh but id have to change this to make that workº and well, yeah. im stopping this.. SORRY WINNIE! Im writing a new one. It's Digimon Series 3. Ryo+Rika!!! Yipee. Winnie, god hope that you like Digimon because I sure do! I watch the Digimania Digimon Marathon on Fox kids. I like series 3 best. I think im getting a bit carried away.  
  
Byez! Love Kate  
  
P.S. I get to watch Chaotic Century on Fox!! 


End file.
